1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of detecting anomalies in a bipartite graph and, more particularly, a method and system of detecting anomalies in a bipartite graph which includes detecting the anomalies from a non-negative residual matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two main drawbacks for conventional solutions for graph anomaly detection. First, conventional methods ignore the usability issue in anomaly detections on graphs. For example, some conventional methods use the residual matrix through matrix factorization to identify abnormal W sources. However, the resultant matrix can contain negative values which makes it hard to interpret the results.
Second, some conventional methods do not scale well. Therefore, such methods are not suitable for large graphs